


What Kind of Woman

by happywriter16



Series: I don't know where this is going but I like it. [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, i wish, if only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Raylan talk about Victoria's Secret and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Woman

It’s early enough that when they get on the elevator, it’s just the two of them. Which is surprising since Raylan is rarely early.

“Thank you,” Rachel says, looking at the silver doors ahead. He turns to her, confused. “I’m going to make good use of that gift certificate.”

He laughs then, turns back to the doors. “I have no idea why they call it Victoria’s Secret. What’s the secret about panties when everyone can see? Women want men to see their panties at some point.”

“Maybe because they’re whore’s panties?” She’s still facing forward, her face neutral until it breaks out into a grin at his reaction. She can see his reflection, him pinching the bridge of his nose while simultaneously reaching for the button to stall their ascent.

“I am sorry about that. I didn’t mean only whores wear those kind of panties obviously. I’ve seen yours. I thought they were Ellie Mae’s and well Ellie Mae…” He trails off, hands going to his hips, lips pursed. “I got you that damn gift certificate.”

She had turned to look directly at him during his little speech. She honestly enjoyed his flailing.

“You could’ve just said you were sorry, Raylan.”

“No. You had to know how sorry. Me going into that store then driving over to your place to deliver it. But nobody was home. That kinda ruined the effect. I should’ve called.”

Rachel wants to get closer but the cameras are watching. It’s bad enough they haven’t played like they are in the midst of argument nobody else should witness hence stopping the elevator. She crosses her arms, smirks.

“I don’t know what Victoria’s secret is but I got one of my own.”

He smirks back. “Pray tell what that would be?”

“What kind of woman doesn’t wear any kind of panties?” His mouth opens, closes, before a slow smile spreads across his face. He cocks his head to the side and just looks at her. She reaches in front of him to get the elevator moving again. “I’ll be home tonight.”


End file.
